


Moving In

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Mary's moving into her house.<br/>Disclaimer:  USA, et al, own this series, not me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

X X X

“Do you have any idea what this says?” Marshall hefted a box, tilting it so Mary could read the lid.

She cocked her head. “Tbl? Fbl?”

“Table? Football?” Marshall asked helpfully.

Mary gave him a slit-eyed glare, that suddenly turned into realization. “Bathroom.”

“‘Tbl’ means ‘bathroom’? In what deranged world?”

“I can translate my own writing,” Mary growled, wishing she had coffee. Where was the coffeepot? Hell, where was her coffee? “I need coffee. Did you bring me coffee?”

The corner of Marshall’s mouth turned down, and he returned her slit-eyed glare, though it didn’t look nearly as good as hers. “I could go get coffee,” he said. Tentative. Like she might bite him – okay, maybe, she might, but only if he didn’t get her coffee.

Mary grabbed her keys – thank god, she knew where those were – and started for the door. “Well?” she asked, glancing over her shoulder, “are you coming?”

“For coffee?” Marshall was hesitating. It was a good thing he wasn’t so slow on the uptake when they were actually, you know, working.

She clenched her fists, all but dancing with exasperation. “Duh!”

That woke Marshall up, and he started moving. “Coffee. Right. I don’t suppose we’re getting donuts, are we? Because nothing dresses up a cup of coffee like a donut.”

Mary pulled the door to and locked it after Marshall had gone through. Taking a deep breath, she turned back to look at the house, a slow smile starting over her face.

“What?” Marshall, as always, sounded suspicious.  
“I was just thinking, I’m going to like it here.”

“Even if you can’t translate what’s you wrote on those moving boxes?”

“Ah,” Mary waved him off. “Even if.” And she wouldn’t let Marshall’s “Pfft!” drag her down.

X X X


End file.
